Kipas Super Deluxe
by revabhipraya
Summary: Hakuei, di tengah kesibukannya di perpustakaan, bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang mengaku berasal dari Furano—dimana pula itu? / Collab with Rei-matsu!


**Disclaimer:**

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka

Kipas Super Deluxe © Rei-matsu & reycchi

.

 **Summary:**

Hakuei, di tengah kesibukannya di perpustakaan, bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang mengaku berasal dari Furano—dimana pula itu?

.

 **Warning:**

Two POV, Fanon, OOC, typo(s), slow pace.

.

 **Kipas Super Deluxe**

oleh Rei-matsu sebagai Haruki

dan reycchi sebagai Hakuei

.

.

.

.

.

 **Haruki's POV**

 **.**

Haruki berjalan sendirian di antara bangunan-bangunan yang nampak sangat asing baginya. Bangunan yang didominasi oleh warna merah dan bernuansa budaya Cina yang kental itu juga membingungkan bagi pemuda yang buta arah ini.

Sepertinya nyasarnya kali ini sudah melampaui batas. Nampaknya ia sudah bukan di Hokaido lagi, bahkan mungkin saja sudah di luar Jepang. Benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Apakah penyakit buta arahnya ini sudah stadium empat? Haruki mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

Meskipun begitu, ia harus tetap terus maju, bertarung, menghadapi cobaan ini. Cobaan tersesat hingga negeri orang.

Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya, melewati lorong-lorong yang teramat gelap.

Sebenarnya tidak segelap itu, ia hanya ingin lebih menghayati suasana saja supaya lebih terasa seru.

Sesekali ia juga menoleh kesana-kemari, ke depan, ke belakang dengan 'lebay'-nya.

Lagi-lagi demi membuat suasana lebih seru saja.

Ia terus maju, maju, dan maju. Hingga hanya tersisa satu buah ruangan di depannya. Ruangan yang begitu mencekam, misterius, dan terlihat berbahaya. Haruki terdiam untuk beberapa saat di depan pintu itu. Menatap dengan ragu apakah ia harus masuk atau tidak.

Masuk, tidak, masuk, tidak, masuk, tidak.

Tidak.

Ah, ia tak peduli dengan hasil dari menghitung kancing baju. Ia hanya ingin pulang. Siapa tahu ini adalah portal rahasia menuju rumah.

Dengan segenap tekad ia membuka pintu dan ia menemukan ada seorang wanita di sana, wanita berambut hitam panjang.

.

.

.

 **Hakuei's POV**

 **.**

Hakuei menguap lagi untuk yang kesebelas kalinya selama satu jam terakhir ini. Ia sebenarnya mengantuk, tetapi dirinya tidak dapat menahan rasa penasaran yang hadir gara-gara perkataan Kouen tadi siang mengenai dunia pendahulu dunia mereka.

Baiklah, wanita itu tahu dirinya bodoh karena mencari sumber di perpustakaan yang sama dengan Kouen, manusia pecinta sejarah yang sudah jelas telah meraup seluruh buku sejarah di dalam ruangan ini. Mencari lagi di sini sebenarnya akan percuma, tetapi dirinya bersikeras meyakinkan hati bahwa Kouen bisa saja ceroboh dan melewatkan beberapa sumber. Bukankah terkadang buku yang tidak kita anggap penting merupakan buku paling penting?

Baru saja Hakuei mengambil sebuah buku bersampul merah saat pintu belakang perpustakaan terbuka. Mengernyit dahi Hakuei saat melihat wajah tidak familiar tampil di depan matanya, wajah milik si pembuka pintu.

 _Siapa itu?_ Penerangan yang remang-remang membuat Hakuei tidak dapat melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas. Hanya jenis kelamin dan warna rambut yang berhasil ditebak Hakuei. Dan wanita itu yakin yang berdiri di sana bukanlah Kouen, Koumei, Kouha, Hakuryuu, Seishun, atau bahkan Ryosai. Para penjaga istana juga tidak mungkin berkeliling istana tanpa membawa peralatan lengkap mereka.

 _Lantas...?_

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya spontan.

.

.

.

 **Haruki's POV**

 **.**

Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat pandangan mereka berdua bertemu. Ruangan dengan cahaya remang-remang ini memang menyulitkan Haruki untuk melihat wajah wanita di depannya dengan jelas.

Tunggu, benarkah wanita itu benar-benar wanita? Maksudnya apakah ia benar-benar manusia atau.. sesuatu mahluk astral yang tak jelas keberadaannya?

Ia mengambil satu langkah ke belakang.

Bukankah ini tempat yang sangat cocok untuk tempat tinggal mahluk seperti itu? Ruangan di pojokan, penerangan yang kurang, dan... udara yang lembab.

Ah, sepertinya phobia anak satu ini telah membuat semua pikiran tidak masuk akal menguasai dirinya.

Bahkan saat wanita di hadapannya itu bersuara, dengan suara yang—sedikit—gemetar ia menjawab, "Ha... Ha-Haruki."

Dia memang jadi terlihat bodoh jika sedang berurusan dengan sesuatu yang seperti itu.

.

.

.

 **Hakuei's POV**

 **.**

Kening Hakuei lagi-lagi mengerut begitu mendengar jawaban serupa dengan rintihan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran. Apa? Apa yang ditakutkan pria itu? Jangan bilang ia takut melihat sosoknya dalam ruangan yang remang-remang ini.

"Haruki, ya?" ulang wanita muda itu sambil menegakkan badannya yang tadi membungkuk untuk mengambil sebuah buku. Ia memutar bola mata lalu menghentikan putarannya saat Haruki menjadi pusat perhatian matanya. Rambut hitam yang berkibar acak-acakan, sama sekali tidak menyiratkan penampilan seorang bangsawan. Hakuei menggeser sedikit lilinnya ke arah Haruki dan barulah ia dapat melihat pria itu dengan jelas.

"Kau bukan pengawal istana," komentar Hakuei spontan saat melihat pakaian Haruki yang tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan seragam para pengawal. "Kau juga bukan wadah pelayan ataupun pemegang wadah jin dari Kekaisaran Kou." Hakuei menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari menatap Haruki dengan mata disipitkan. Mencurigakan sekali manusia di hadapannya. Hakuei memang ingin bersikap sopan, tetapi apakah manusia tak dikenal yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam sebuah istana dapat disebut sebagai makhluk yang sopan?

Hakuei rasa tidak.

"Jadi, jelaskanlah." Ia mengangkat dagu, berusaha terlihat berwibawa walau pada akhirnya orang-orang pasti akan menyangkanya angkuh. "Bagaimana caramu masuk ke dalam Istana Kekaisaran Kou?"

Hakuei harus tahu.

.

.

.

 **Haruki's POV**

 **.**

"Iya! Haruki!" sontak ia melakukan sikap siap sempurna saat sosok di hadapannya memastikan lagi namanya. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran saat wanita -yang ia kira hantu- itu mulai mendekat. Bahkan saat rambutnya yang panjang itu berkibar, hatinya semakin ciut.

'Jangan mendekat, jangan mendekat, jangan mendekat.' berkali-kali ia rapalkan kalimat itu dalam hati semakin cepat seiring mendekatnya langkah wanita itu. Keringatnya semakin deras bercucuran dan rasa ngeri yang hadir terasa semakin besar.

Namun, hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Seketika rasa ngeri, takut, dan merindingnya hilang seketika saat sebuah cahaya lilin membuat penglihatannya membaik.

"Oh." kata itu meluncur begitu saja begitu ia menyadari bahwa wanita itu adalah manusia. Manusia tulen.

Ia memandangi wanita itu yang mengoceh tentang istana, pengawal, wadah, dan hal-hal lain yang tidak ia mengerti sama sekali. _Terserahlah_ , batinnya.

"Tidak tahu." dua buah kata ia berikan sebagai jawaban. Pemuda itu yakin bahwa jawabannya memang tidak memuaskan. Tetapi ia memang tidak tahu, mau bagaimana lagi. Yang ia tahu hanyalah dia sedang jalan-jalan, kakinya terus melangkah, dan ia melihat sebuah bangunan menarik, masuk, dan sampailah ia di sini.

Mungkin memang saja tadi ia tak sengaja melewati sebuah portal misterius. Sebuah pikiran aneh lewat begitu saja melalui kepalanya.

.

.

.

 **Hakuei's POV**

 **.**

Hakuei memasang wajah tidak ramah kepada pria di depannya. Tidak tahu katanya? Tidak tahu?

Tidak mungkin ada orang yang tidak tahu kemana dia mengarah, kecuali kalau orang itu berjalan dalam tidurnya yang kelewat nyenyak.

Pertanyaan berikutnya melintas di benak Hakuei, apakah orang itu berjalan dalam tidur dan terbangun dalam kondisi ia telah tiba di istana tempat tinggal keluarga Ren itu? Itu... mungkin saja terjadi, bukan?

Hakuei berusaha memikirkan alasan-alasan positif mengenai keberadaan Haruki-Haruki itu di sini. Walau begitu, alasan positif apapun yang ia dapatkan di otaknya selalu berhasil ditampik dengan pikiran negatif yang dihasilkan oleh otaknya pula. Sesaat setelah ia berpikir Haruki berjalan dalam tidur, ia memikirkan pengawal yang menjaga istana dengan ketat dua puluh empat jam sehari. Saat ia menemukan pemikiran lain bahwa mungkin Haruki dibawa orang lain ke sini, ia berpikir orang macam apa yang ingin membawa pria tanpa asal-usul jelas ke dalam sebuah istana.

Hakuei tidak habis pikir, penasaran dengan alasan Haruki yang sesungguhnya. Bisa saja pria itu hanya menyembunyikan kebenaran, bukan? Bagaimana kalau ia sebenarnya orang jahat yang diperintahkan untuk menculik putri? Kougyoku, misalnya?

Lebih parahnya lagi, bagaimana kalau pria itu dikirim untuk menculik... nya?

"Mundur!" Hakuei menodongkan kipasnya, wadah logam Paimon, ke depan pria itu, yang seketika memasang raut wajah bingung.

"Jangan mendekat atau kau akan kuterbangkan!" ancam Hakuei, kali ini serius.

.

.

.

 **Haruki's POV**

 **.**

Sedikit memundurkan wajah saat kipas itu tertodong persis di depan hidungnya. Nyaris saja kipas itu menggores wajahnya yang tampan.

Haruki menghela nafasnya, apa-apaan dengan wanita ini. Apakah dia terlihat seperti orang jahat hingga wanita itu menjadi sedemikian galaknya?

Lalu, apa katanya tadi? Menerbangkannya? Dengan kipas itu? _Jangan bercanda_ , batinnya. Mau dilihat bagaimanapun, kipas yang masih tertodong di hadapannya terlihat seperti kipas biasa. Yah, ia mengakui kalau kipas itu memang terlihat jauh lebih mahal dari kipas pada umumnya. Namun, ia tetap yakin kipas itu tak cukup mahal untuk menerbangkannya hingga sampai langit ketujuh.

"Menerbangkanku?" memandang heran pada wanita di hadapannya. "Maksudnya?"

.

.

.

 **Hakuei's POV**

 **.**

Jelas, Hakuei dapat melihat raut heran, ingin tertawa, dan meremehkan dari pria yang mengaku bernama Haruki itu. Oh, sudah pasti ia meremehkan Paimon yang tersembunyi di dalam kipasnya ini. Baiklah, Hakuei tidak akan menutup-nutupi identitasnya lagi.

Baiklah, Hakuei mulai merasa paranoid. Penggunaan wadah jin sekarang kemungkinan besar tidak akan tepat sebab pria yang ada di hadapannya kini belum jelas profilnya, berbahaya atau tidaknya, serta kuat atau tidaknya. Hakuei hanya akan menyia-nyiakan magoi yang ia punya jika ia bertindak gegabah seperti apa yang disarankan otaknya di awal tadi.

 _Tenang_ , batinnya sambil sedikit mengendurkan ketegangan yang menjalar di seluruh badannya. Ia harus menenangkan diri, secepat mungkin. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa ia melakukan penyatuan jin dan menyerang Haruki dengan sihir tertinggi langsung. Hakuei tidak mau membuat keributan yang tidak perlu di rumahnya sendiri. Lagipula, bukankah dia sudah menekankan kepada diri sendiri kalau dia tidak akan menggunakan kekuatan jinnya untuk hal-hal yang bersifat merusak?

Pengecualian untuk makhluk hitam besar yang entah apa namanya itu. Hakuei jelas harus membantu memusnahkan kekuatan penghancur itu sebelum dunianya dihancurkan.

Ia mulai melantur dalam pikirannya. Wanita ini harus berpikir cepat tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap pria di hadapannya, bukan malah memikirkan benda hitam menyeramkan hasil bentukan rukh hitam.

"Aku akan menerbangkanmu." Hakuei menyipitkan mata sambil menurunkan kipasnya. Ia merasa sudah cukup mengintimidasi Haruki hanya dengan tatapan dan nada suara yang dingin. "Dalam artian yang sesungguhnya."

.

.

.

 **Haruki's POV**

 **.**

Haruki mengernyitkan dahinya. Dalam arti sesungguhnya? Jadi wanita itu serius mau membuatnya terbang, melayang dengan kibasan dari kipas _super deluxe_ mahal tersebut? Ia benar-benar ingin tertawa sekarang. Apakah wanita itu seorang _chuunibyou_ pikirnya. Percaya akan kekuatan hebat dari sebuah kipas kecil yang mungkin hanya bisa menyingkirkan debu. Bahkan lalat pun sepertinya tak bergeming dengan kibasannya.

Ah, atau mungkin bisa. Itu kan kipas _super deluxe_ mahal yang langka.

Haruki kembali ingin tertawa sendiri. Ia memang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kekuatan, sihir, dan semacamnya. Baginya itu hanyalah mitos belaka. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Peduli amat dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

Kini pria berambut _raven_ itu memandang lawan bicaranya dengan sedikit meremehkan. Pandangan yang mengisyaratkan coba-saja-kalau-bisa.

"Bisa?" tanyanya dengan sedikit seringaian yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan di ujung bibirnya.

.

.

.

 **Hakuei's POV**

 **.**

Hakuei mengeluarkan sebuah dengusan pelan mendengar kata bernada tantangan yang keluar dari mulut Haruki itu. Bisa? Bisa, dia tanya? Apa pria yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya itu benar-benar tidak tahu soal wadah logam Hakuei?

"Kau menantangku, Haruki-dono?" Hakuei mengangkat kembali kipasnya yang tadi ia turunkan lalu berseru keras, "Paimon!"

Kipas bulu angsa itu seketika berubah menjadi senjata perang; sebuah tongkat emas panjang dengan bulu angsa di ujungnya. Bayangan sederhananya, tongkat kipas itu memanjang sekitar lima atau enam kali panjang sebenarnya.

"Nah, masih tidak percaya dengan kekuatanku?" Hakuei membalas sambil berkacak pinggang. "Tuan Haruki dari―"

.

.

.

 **Haruki's POV**

 **.**

Matanya terbelalak melihat perubahan pada kipas mahal _super deluxe_ itu. Kini menjadi semakin terlihat mahal. Baiklah, ia salah fokus.

Haruki mundur beberapa langkah, tak ingin hidungnya terkena sabetan kipas yang telah memanjang menjadi semacam tongkat tersebut.

Hebat juga, baru kali ini ia melihat hal ajaib seperti ini secara langsung. Wanita di hadapannya ini pesulap atau apa. Jika ia pesulap, pasti sudah sangat profesional karena Haruki tak bisa melihat trik apapun saat ia melakukannya.

Meskipun terkagum seperti itu, ia masih tak percaya kalau akan benar-benar diterbangkan, secara harfiah.

Haruki memandang lurus pada wanita itu, "Furano." ia menjawab pertanyaan si wanita. Buat apa ia menanyakan asalnya? Apakah ia akan diterbangkan sampai tempat asalnya? Baguslah kalau begitu. Ia bisa menghemat ongkos pulang.

Kalau benar bisa.

.

.

.

 **Hakuei's POV**

 **.**

"Furano?" Hakuei mengulang perkataan pria itu. "Baiklah, dimanapun itu, aku akan menerbangkanmu ke sana."

Hakuei bersiap. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum mulai melakukan sihir tertinggi yang akan membuat magoinya terkuras sampai ia tidak dapat melakukan penyatuan jin hingga magoinya terisi kembali. Tidak apa-apa, entah mengapa Hakuei berpikir begitu. Anehnya lagi, ia merasa harus menolong pria tidak jelas ini.

"Wahai roh cinta dan kehancuran, kembalikanlah manusia ini ke tempat yang seharusnya!" Hakuei mengangkat tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi. "Kuminta padamu, Paimon! Sihir tertinggi!"

Hakuei mengibaskan tongkatnya.

.

.

.

 **Haruki's POV**

 **.**

Haruki semakin dibuat terbelalak oleh wanita di hadapannya. Gerakan, rapalan, perubahan, apapun yang dilakukan oleh wanita itu sangatlah mengejutkan.

Bagaimana tidak, ia tak pernah melihat hal seperti itu secara langsung. Ia juga tak percaya adanya sihir dan sebangsanya yang bagi diri Haruki sendiri itu merupakan hal yang tak masuk akal. Dan kali ini ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Whoa.." decak kagum meluncur dari bibirnya di tengah-tengah hembusan angin yang ditimbulkan oleh kegiatan wanita itu. Ia yakin pasti kekuatannya adalah angin. Pantas saja dia bawa-bawa kipas tadi. Kipas kan bisa mengeluarkan angin.

Kipas.

Tiba-tiba ia tercengang karena ingat sesuatu. Ingat akan perkataan wanita itu tentang menerbangkan dirinya, secara harfiah. Dan kalau tidak salah tadi ia mendengar tentang kembali ke tempat semula di sela-sela rapalan mantra yang diucapkan. Wah. Sepertinya ia harus bersiap-siap.

Dan benar saja, angin yang dirasakan berhembus semakin kuat. Tubuhnya mulai terdorong ke belakang.

Secara alami, reflek ia berusaha melawan dorongan angin tersebut. Tetapi bisa ditebak ia tak bisa melawan kekuatan angin yang sangat kuat.

Haruki tersenyum kecut menatap wanita kipas itu sebelum akhirnya terpental dan terbang menghilang ke langit kejauhan.

.

.

.

 **Hakuei's POV**

 **.**

"Ya, kuharap mantra itu berhasil." Hakuei tersenyum sambil mengembalikan tongkat kipasnya ke bentuk semula. Ia berhasil membuat Haruki terbang dengan sihir tertingginya. Kalau dugaannya tidak meleset, seharusnya Haruki akan tiba di tempat asalnya dalam waktu kurang lebih tiga puluh menit―jika jaraknya dekat. Kalau ternyata tempat tinggal Haruki lebih jauh daripada bayangan Hakuei layaknya jarak antara bumi dan langit, maka Hakuei tidak akan heran jika Haruki tiba dengan selamat di kotanya setelah dua hari perjalanan udara.

Oh, pria itu seharusnya bersyukur diberikan tumpangan secara cuma-cuma seperti itu. Yah, Hakuei memang hanya menggunakan wadah sihirnya yang berarti ia tidak mengeluarkan uang barang sepeser pun, tetapi apa pria itu tidak tahu bahwa harga sebuah magoi itu jauh lebih mahal daripada satu tumpuk emas?

Ah, mengingat wajah pria itu bahkan membuat Hakuei sadar bahwa... pria itu belum tentu memahami istilah-istilah seperti jin, wadah logam, magoi, dan sebagainya.

Mungkin Hakuei hanya perlu memaklumi.

Ia mengetuk telunjuknya ke dagu saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dari perkenalannya dengan pria bernama Haruki itu. Apa ya, yang salah?

"Oh!" Hakuei berseru saat menyadari kesalahannya.

Ia belum memperkenalkan namanya!

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.


End file.
